The Green Beasts of UA
by umbralux777
Summary: izuku's family has always been odd but when an accident leaves his cousins coming to live with him his mom and dad. they may be a bit wild but he wouldn't have them any other way watch as they all strive to make it to U.A. so that they can all become real heroes! I do not own any of the characters affiliated with my hero academia they belong to Kohei Horikoshi I only own the ocs
1. Chapter 1

This will be chapter one of my first story please review and be kind

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"**All Might talking**"

_**All Might thoughts**_

It all started nearly 200 years ago when a baby just started glowing this is what we would later call quirks superhuman abilities now only about 20% of the population don't have a quirk. some quirks manifest as a simple thing like fireball throwing and some change physical appearance but one common thing that all quirks have is that they generally manifest at the age of fore 

Musutafu hospital:

T-TWINS! A loud shout was heard through the normally calm facility. The cries belong to a pair of new parents that just got a shock of a lifetime the doctor chuckled slightly and said "yes twins you are very lucky" the women of the pair was still processing this she didn't know whether to be terrified or excited and from the looks of her husband he was the same he then started stuttering out a sentence " oh my GOD this is just wow i-i don't even know what to say wait what if they get sick what if.. DORAGON CALM DOWN" his wife yelled to try and stop him from freaking out keyword there try. "sorry kemmy this is just a lot to take in … oh god, what if they're both girls all the boys I'll have to drive off" his wife rolled her eyes " I think we would have more to worry about when they manifest their quirks I mean if they're anything like us then we're going to have our hand's full.

before either even think of dating especially if they shed half as bad as we do" she stated the two of them both had mutation quirks.

Both of them were lean and muscular and both were above average in height

doragons quirk was dragon body the name pretty much says it all he has dragon-like body parts mainly scales that run down his neck and creep up on to his face they cover his shoulders and lower back his tail isn't as thick as you'd expect to it to be. it was about as wide as a baseball back his clawed hands also had scales a pair of twisting horns poked out from behind his messy aqua green hair. 

His wife on the other hand. her quirk was called undying beast she had a pair of rabbit-like ears on top of her head of orchid colored hair her eyes had colored sclera and were cat-like in appearance she had retractable claw in her hands and feet a feline tail and strong leg muscles her body also healed at an abnormal rate nothing like healing a limb in 5 seconds but very useful for staying a fight for a ridiculous amount of time 

Doragon was about to say something when he heard faint screaming getting closer "I'm coming brother" a male voice rang out "oh boy" doragon walked over to the door and opened it before a man jumped through and landed on his face "a clutz as always eh bro" he grinned at his younger brother even though they were only a year apart hisashi midoriya "i-im sorry is just me and inko were coming through the door and well i heard you scream and well" he scratched the back of his head embarrassed "oh and nice job giving me directions by the way thanks" hisashi said sarcastically "oh please we both know you would have forgotten inkos always been better with directions" they looked about ready to start an argument when someone said "alright enough you two" inko said as she entered the room with a baby izuku "hey inko hows little izu been" inko smiled izuku had been born a few months ago "he been a bit of a handful" inko swatdroped and kemono smiled "okay since everyone's here doc why don't you continue" kemono said from her bed "right well you don't have to worry about having two girls there's only one girl and a boy" doragon relaxed a bit much to his brothers amusement "so what are you going to name them" hisashi asked "oh you'll see little bro" doragon grinned 

4 years later

Doragon was in the living room of their apartment (that they had moved into in order to be closer to inko and Hisashi) with Hisashi playing with there kids izuku looked almost exactly like Hisashi his hair was almost black and was tinted green he was playing with a bunch of hero action figures next to him were doragon's two kids raion "lux" and usagi as well as katsuki bakugou who had came with his mom. Inko, kemono, and Mitsuki were sitting in the kitchen simply talking about their kids the current child of interest being lux and how his quirk manifested "and here I was hoping he'd only have my quirk but no he gets mine and his fathers" she sighs "I was prepared for it if his quirk was like mine I know how to deal with that but now he has fire and not even just fire breath it comes out all over and it's purple...though I will admit it was funny seeing him give dodo a good scare when he tried to sneak up on him and scare him. wish she hadn't burned the carpet though". 

Lux had manifested the fire aspects of his quirk a month ago and it turned out he had fire powers along with his animalistic appearance he was about as tall as izuku he was taller thanks to his horns which unlike doragons his were shaped like lightning bolts instead of being straight the wear on the sides of his head above his ears and went backward he also had scales on the sides of his cheeks that went to his neck and ran down the length of his back. 

his hair was like his mother's long and wild it went to his shoulders and spiked backward and curled slightly near the middle it was aqua green like his fathers with slightly less wild the crown was near the front of his head making his hair fall in an m look with a pair of fringes framing his face (like ochako) with spikes that pointed downward they stopped at his shoulders he had a long lion-like tail that was aqua green like his hair. 

his eyes were what caught many people off guard unlike his mothers lime green sclera his were crimson red it unsettled people to say the least "at least he's not as bad as katsuki" Mitsuki said "I swear if he blows up one more thing im sending him to a circus" Mitsuki joked inko giggled as well. they heard a yelp from the kitchen and rushed into the living room and what they saw was well not terrifying doragon was on the floor dazed Hisashi was laughing while lux,izuku, and katsuki wear staring at usagi who looked just as shocked as them. She had electricity coming off her hand and running up between her rabbit-like ears. The three mothers were concerned, to say the least at least until izuku yelled "That's amazing" and kemono sighed and looked toward her husband "looks like you gave daddy a good shock let me guess he was teasing you again" usagi immediately blushed and yelled "he shouldn't talk about all that mushy gushy lovey dovey stuff I don't want to hear that" lux snorted while trying not to laugh kemono didn't look much better inko and mitsuki were laughing in the back hisashi just looked amused while izuku and katsuki still looked at usagi's electricity "still not as cool as my quirk but I guess it's cool" katsuki said a little to arrogantly which cased lux to glare at him and was about to say something when izuku said "I hope my quirks as cool as that then I'd definitely be able to be a hero like all might" lux simply looked at his cousin and said "don't worry izu i'm sure you be a cool hero and I'll be there to help" he said in a lazy voice unlike most kids his age the boy seemed to lack energy but he just liked to take things slow "yeah count me in to" usagi yelled as they dogpiled izuku. The parents could only watch the cute display before them and laughed 

Ok this took longer then expected to finish please review and be nice


	2. Chapter 2

This will be chapter one of my first story please review and be kind

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"**All Might talking**"

_**All Might thoughts**_

It all started nearly 200 years ago when a baby just started glowing this is what we would later call quirks superhuman abilities now only about 20% of the population don't have a quirks manifest as a simple thing like fire ball throwing and some change physical appearance but one common thing that all quirks have is that they generally manifest at the age of fore

Musutafu hospital:

T-TWINS! A loud shout was heard through the normally calm facility. The cries belong to a pair of new parents that just got a shock of a lifetime the doctor chuckled slightly and said "yes twins you are very lucky" the women of the pair was still processing this she didn't know whether to be terrified or excited and from the looks of her husband he was the same he than started stuttering out a sentence " oh my GOD this is just wow i-i don't even know what to say wait what if they get sick what if.. DORAGON CALM DOWN" his wife yelled to try and stop him from freaking out keyword there being try "sorry kemmy this is just a lot to take in … oh god what if there both girls all the boys i'll have to drive off" his wife rolled her eyes " i think we would have more to worry about when they manifest their quirks i mean if their any thing like us then were going to have are hand full before either even think of dating especially if they shed half as bad as we do" she stated the two of them both had mutation quirks.

Both of them were lean and muscular and both were above average in height

doragons quirk was dragon body the name pretty much says it all he has dragon like body parts mainly scales that run down his neck and creep up on to hiface they cover his shoulders and lower back his tail isn't as thick as you'd expect being about as wide as a baseball back his clawed hands also had scales a pair of twisting horns poked out from behind his messy aqua green hair.

His wife on the other hand hand her quirk was called undying beast she had a pair of rabbit like ears on top of her head of orchid colored hair her eyes had colored sclera and were cat like in appearance she had retractable claw in her hands and feet a feline tail and strong leg muscles her body also healed at an abnormal rate nothing like healing a limb in 5 seconds but very useful for staying a fight for a ridiculous amount of time

Doragon was about to say something when he heard faint screaming getting closer "i'm coming brother" a male voice rang out "oh boy" doragon walked over to the door and opened it before a man jumped through and landed on his face "a clutz as always eh bro" he grinned at his younger brother even though they were only a year apart hisashi midoriya "i-im sorry is just me and inko were coming through the door and well i heard you scream and well" he scratched the back of his head embarrassed "oh and nice job giving me directions by the way thanks" hisashi said sarcastically "oh please we both know you would have forgotten inkos always been better with directions" they looked about ready to start an argument when someone said "alright enough you two" inko said as she entered the room with a baby izuku "hey inko hows little izu been" inko smiled izuku had been born a few months ago "he been a bit of a handful" inko swatdroped and kemono smiled "okay since everyone's here doc why don't you continue" kemono said from her bed "right well you don't have to worry about having two girls there's only one girl and a boy" doragon relaxed a bit much to his brothers amusement "so what are you going to name them" hisashi asked "oh you'll see little bro" doragon grinned

4 years later

Doragon was in the living room of their apartment (that they had moved into in order to be closer to inko and hisashi) with hisashi playing with there kids izuku looked almost exactly like hisashi his hair was almost black and was tinted green he was playing with a bunch of hero action figures next to him were doragon's two kids raion "lux" and usagi as well as katsuki bakugou who had came with his mom. Inko, kemono and mitsuki were sitting in kitchen simply talking about their kids the current child of interest being lux and how his quirk manifested "and here i was hoping he'd only have my quirk but no he gets mine and his fathers" she sighs "i was prepared for it if his quirk was like mine i know how to deal with that but now he has fire and not even just fire breath it come out all over and it's purple...though i will admit it was funny seeing him give dodo a good scare when he tried to sneak up on him and scare hims wish she hadn't burned the carpet though".

lux had manifested the fire aspects of his quirk a month ago and it turned out he had fire powers along with his animalistic appearance he was about as tall as izuku he was taller thanks to his horns which unlike doragons his were shaped like lightning bolts instead of being straight the wear on the sides of his head above his ears and went backwards he also had scales on the sides of his cheeks that went to his neck and ran down the length of his back.

his hair was like his mother's long and wild it went to his shoulders and spiked backward and curled slightly near the middle it was same orchid purple (think yangs hair from rwby) the front half was aqua green like his fathers and slightly less wild the crown was near the front making his hail fall in an m look with a pair of frings framing his face (like ochako) with spikes that pointed downward they stopped at his shoulders he had a long lion like tail that was mainly orchid purple like his moms hair but the tuft on the end was aqua green his eyes were what caught many people off guard unlike his mothers lime green scrla his were red in unsettled people to say the least "at least he's not as bad as katsuki" mitsuki said "i swear if he blows up one more thing im sending him to a circus" mitsuki joked inko giggled as heard a yelp from the kitchen and rushed into the living room and what they saw was well not terrifying doragon was on the floor dazed hisashi was laughing while lux,izuku,and katsuki wear staring at usagi who looked just as shocked as them. She had electricity coming off her hand and running up between her rabbit like ears. The three mothers were concerned to say the least at least until izuku yelled "That's amazing" and kemono sighed and looked toward her husband "looks like you gave daddy a good shock let me guess he was teasing you again" usagi immediately blushed and yelled "he shouldn't talk about all that mushy gushy lovey dovey stuff i don't want to hear that" lux snorted while trying not to laugh kemono didn't look much better inko and mitsuki were laughing in the back hisashi just looked amused while izuku and katsuki still looked at usagi's electricity "still not as cool as my quirk but i guess it's cool" katsuki said a little to arrogantly which cased lux to glare at him and was about to say something when izuku said "i hope my quirks as cool as that then i'd definitely be able to be a hero like all might" lux simply looked at his cousin and said "don't worry izu i'm sure you be a cool hero and i'll be there to help" he said in a lazy voice unlike most kids his age the boy seemed to lack energy but he just liked to take things slow "yeah count me in to" usagi yelled as they dogpiled izuku. The parents could only watch the cute display before them and laughed

Ok this took longer then expected to finish please review and be nice


	3. Chapter 3

ok i was not expecting this story to actually be followed so thanks a bunch also i'm sorry for the slow update life is a bitch also me being a lazy bum but fear not i will try to make a more regular update schedule

"Sorry kid it's not gonna happen" the minute the doctor said those words izuku froze he couldn't believe it he didn't want to he didn't want his dream to be destroyed just like that "what how is that possible" inko asked the doctor "well hmm your a fourth generation quirk user right" the doctor asked "well yes i can flout small object toward myself and my husband breathes fire" inko answered "well if izuku hasn't manifested one or a combination of those two quirks then he most likely won't get a quirk at all especially since he has two joints in his pinky toe" the doctor stated "in my opinion kid you should just give up on getting a quirk" the doctor didn't know what to say she just looked towards izuku and the look on his face was heartbreaking.

Meanwhile in the city a powerful villain had just made short work af one pro and three more had just arrived to try and stop him emerald dragon,beast queen,and drago flame.

However they weren't prepared for this monster and only one would walk away "damnit" hisashi shouted as he tried to help his brother the villain was on his last ropes but in a last ditch effort he gravely injured emerald dragon and beast queen. "hisashi" doragon said "don't speak try to rest we need to stop the blood flow" hisashi said as he held his brothers side "wheres kemono" doragon asked hisashi looked and saw she was only a few feet away and not in any better shape she was wounded heavily and her healing factor burned out ."she's here she's not far away" hisashi said the tears welling up in his eyes "help me to her" doragon asked hisashi knew what his brother wanted and did as his brother asked and lied his brother next to her doragon smiled "even bruised and dying she's beautiful loves a weird thing huh" hisashi couldn't say anything he was to busy trying not to cry his eyes out he had to be strong. "Hey hisashi" doragon said getting his brothers attention "i'm not gonna make it so can you do me a favor" doragon asked. Hisashi knew what he was going to ask and said "please don't go please just try to hold out brother please if not for me then your kids they need you" doragon smile never wavered and he continued "please take care of usagi and raion for us will ya" hisashi knew it was serious because his brother only ever referred to his kids by their real name when things were serious.

Hisashi finally let it out and screamed "dammit why did this have to happen why i'll find that bastard and ill…" he was stopped by a weak bop on the head he looked at doragon who was still smiling "come on bro that talk doesn't suit you and you know it" hisashi stayed silent for a few seconds and said "i'll make sure to keep them safe".

Doragon smiled one last time "your a good brother thanks" those were the final words of doragon miroiya.

Later at the midoriya's

Hisashi didn't know what to do not only were lux "raion" and usagi beyond heartbroken but his own sons was told to give up if_ i weren't a hero id burn down that doctors house _hisashi thought.

Lux had been sitting in the corner curled up in a ball ever since he got home and usagi had stayed attached to inko letting out soft sobs every now and again and izuku refused to come out of his room all in all things couldn't get worse. Hisashi had been released by the hospital he was diagnosed with fractured ribs and a minor concussion and should not be allowed to do hero work until he was healed. He sighed and noticed lux get up and walk toward the bathroom and hisashi saw the look the young horned boy had he looked confused he looked angry and sad at the same time he walked to the bathroom and closed the door hisashi followed and heard a sound from the behind the door it was crying hisashi knocked "lux are you okay in their" their was no response' he knew what lux was doing doragon did the same thing when they were kids he would hide when he was sad so people wouldn't see him cry "lux i know your hurting but you can't hide from it please come out here and talk to me" their was silence again but the he heard the footsteps and the door opened and he saw the small boy still crying latch on to him.

The boy stayed silent for a few more seconds and finally said "is it bad that i'm mad at them for dieing"

Hisashi took in what the boy had said and replied "well yes and no but let me ask you this why are you mad at them" lux looked puzzled he didn't know

Luxs tear began to increase "i-i don't know i just feel mad" he cried " why did they have die why did they leave me and usagi alone why couldn't they just run away from the bad guy"'

Hisahi simply said "lux do you know what it means to be a hero" the boy thought for a bit and said "to beat the bad guys"_ hisashi grinned no doubt he got that idea from doragons stories_ hisashi thought and said "well yes but we also save people and your parents knew if they ran a lot of people would get hurt" lux simply stared and said "but what about us what about me and usagi were hurting you said so yourself why did they leave us alone" he yelled his flames ignited on his shoulders "is that all heros do leave their family behind and die for random people hey don't know why couldn't they just.." he went silent when hisashi put his hands on the boys shoulders "no a hero's duty is to protect people and to help keep them safe not just random people on the street but you to a hero everyone matters and should be protected" hisahi said as luxs flames died down and continued " lux they loved you they didn't want to leave you im sure they would want to be here with you and your sister so please never think they wanted this a hero's job is to put their lives on the line to protect everyone that means you your sister me auntie inko and izuku if they didn't fight a lot more people would be hurting right now do you want that" lux shook his head and said "no i don't want anyone to feel like this i-i.

Lux stayed silent for a few seconds looked hisashi in the eyes and said " i'm wanna be a hero that can save everyone and help them when their sad" lux pretty much screamed hisashi smiled at his nephew.

they were interrupted when usagi tackled her brother while still crying and said "i will to i'm gonna be a hero just like momma and daddy so i can help people not be sad like this ever" inko had walked up and noticed that izuku's door was open the small greenette stood their the video of all might playing in the background he then said "a-and so am i ill be a hero just l-like all might even without a quirk and help lux a usa save every one we can" hisashi smiled and scooped all three up in to a bear hug "that's right izuku you can be a hero to i know all three of you can quirk or not" inko had joined in crying just like the kids while hisashi simply smiled wider.

I hope you all liked this chapter also if you review be kind i'm kind of a newb to writing


	4. Chapter 4

So here we are again also my writing will be a lack for a better term better cuz I got a grammar check site on my side.

so my writing won't be as hard to read I hope you all enjoy it.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**All might talking"**

_**All might thinking**_

Aldera junior high

The teacher walked into the classroom holding a stack of papers. "All right," he said "you're all third years now and its time to get serious about what you're going to do with your lives," he said in a stern tone.

"now I could pass out these career aptitude tests," he said with a grin as multiple students began to activate their quirks.

"but why bother I know you all are aiming for the hero course," he said as he flung the forms behind him.

The class erupted in noise and kids using their quirks."Okay now settle down no quirk use on school ground's" he said in a vague attempted to calm the class.

"Hey teach don lump me in with these extras". said a voice near the back. "I'm the real deal but this bunch of losers will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some two-bit hero and that's if they're lucky," said a smug voice.

It belonged to no other than katsuki bakugou."You wanna start something katsuki" a random student yelled "yeah right I'll kick all your ass's" katsuki said to the random student."That's right your going for U.A. right katsuki" asked the teacher while most of the students were shocked.

"wait seriously doesn't that place have like a .2 acceptance rate," one student asked "wow that's like the biggest school in Japan," said another". It was at that moment katsuki jumped up from his seat and yelled "that's why its the only place worthy of me.

I aced all of the mock tests and it got the best quirk here" his voice dripping with arrogance.

"pfft yeah right ill give you credit on your quirk but I wouldn't go saying its the strongest," said a feminine voice near the back of the class. Katsuki glared at the owner of the voice only for his anger to skyrocket "ya wanna go, rabbit bitch," he roared at the girl this was Usagi midoriya.

She grinned "if I do recall the last time we fought it was a draw". this only caused katsuki's anger to rise more at the unpleasant memory.

"that's right you and your brother are planning on trying out to right Usagi," asked a student to her left. Usagi smiled and said, "don't forget izu he's trying out to and I'll bet he does better then egoslplosion over here".

Izuku jumped when he heard his name and was greeted by a livid bakugou. "Deku you think a useless shit like you has any chance at u.a," katsuki yelled and was about to slam his hand on to izukus desk.

but was stopped when the boy right next izuku gave him a nasty look that said just try it.

that gaze belonged to Usagi's twin brother and izukus cousin raion "lux" midoiya. Katsuki wasn't afraid of either of them not by a long shot but even he wasn't immune to lux's glares.

Both Usagi and Lux were as tall as Deku but Usagi had an advantage because of the rabbit ears that stuck straight up on her head.

while lux's horns had grown longer not to an extent to where they would be annoying but enough that they gave him some hight.

Appearance wise Usagi had short emerald green hair that stopped at her neck and curled outward. both of her ears had piercings and she had a rabbit hair clip keeping her bangs out of her eyes. 

Her brother, on the other hand, was a different story the back of lux's hair was orchid purple and went to the midsection of his back. it spiked out like some kind of hedgehog. while the front half was aqua green. and went to his shoulders with wild fringes framed his face still and strand fell between his eyes which unsettled many due to their irregular eyes were always slightly lidded and were emerald green with the sclera being crimson red. he still had freckles like izuku though it didn't help that he had really sharp teeth. 

To say the least, both were very protective of izuku and wouldn't hesitate to start a fight. katsuki may have wanted to kick their ass's but even knew better to do so here he didn't want a bad mark to ruin his chance's to get into u.a. So he sat back down. 

It was the end of class and izuku was still packing his stuff. he had told lux and usagi that they could go ahead of him since he wanted to go into the city and see if he couldn't find a hero fight. to analyze and to keep lux away from bakugou. if there's one person who can get lux angry it was bakugou granted it was hard to tell due to lux being pretty chill most of the time. He reached for his notebook but it was ripped away from him he looked to see bakugou holding it "you get his diary katsuki" said one of his cronies. bakugou held up the hero analysis notebook both lackeys began to laugh." oh man you seriously think you can be a hero by writing notes that so lame". "okay real funny guys now give it ba-" izuku was cut off by an explosion. He looked to see his notebook burned bakugou proceeded to throw the book out the window.

"Deku don't think just because that rabbit bitch and horn fucker say you can be a hero that you actually have a shot youed be dead the minute a villain so much as looked at you" bakugou said as he put his hand on izukus shoulder causing it to smoke.

"but hey ill tell you how you can get a quirk just take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get a quirk in your next life".

Izuku was about to say something but stopped when he saw bakugous face "you wanna go Deku" izuku shriveled back up and looked at his feet as bakugou and his friends left. 

Lux did not like bakugou that much was certain and considering the fact that izu was taking longer than usual to get home he knew something must have happened. He was walking through the streets specifically the route izu used when he was upset and wanted to avoid a lot of people.

"izu please tell me you're just taking this route because a hero fight was near here and not because the Pomeranian said some bull shit," he thought aloud. lux loved izu like a brother hell he considered izu his brother and it only made the fact that bakugou was such a jerk served to only infuriate him more.

lux knew katsuki when he was little like izu but unlike his cousin, he did not like him, not one bit. Lux pushed the thoughts of finding bakugou so he could lock him in a dumpster and push it off a cliff into the ocean out of his head ... _I might need anger management classes well at least I'm not as bad as bakagou _he thought with a grin as he looked near an overpass and spotted izuku looking … depressed … _welp better find a dumpster for latter _he thought as he began to walk toward his cousin with hopes of cheering him up. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when his instincts began screaming danger his eyes dilated into slits as he looked around and saw green sludge forming near izuku. "IZUKU" he yelled as began to sprint toward the younger boy but it was too late izuku had been grabbed by the sludge. "sorry kid this won't hurt for long I just need a meat suit to hide in," the villain said as he began to push his sludge in to izukus mouth. he then heard a roar come from behind and see a freaky eyed kid with horns charging at him yelling "get off him bastard".

he smirked and sent his tendrils to hit the boy which they did and the kid was knocked back but he got back up like nothing had happened "great a persistent one" the villain thought he was already having trouble with the kid he caught he wasn't expecting the kid to be able to resist as much as he was.

"**Fear not citizens for I am here"** called a powerful voice from behind the villain **"texas smash" **the man roared as he sent the sludge flying off izuku who landed on the ground. The other boy came running up and slid next to the younger.

"izuku come be okay," the horned boy said as he looked the younger boy over before looking towards the man saved him and immediately froze like a deer in the headlights.

when he saw the muscular man before him** "ha sorry about that villain nearly lost me in the sewer but he was no match for me"** he said looking towards the surprised boy. the only word lux said well more like screamed was "ALL MIGHT" and proceeded to faint.

all might was left confused and then saw the younger boy start to stir "what happened **". "almost lost you there again I apologize for not being here sooner"** all might said causing the boy to look even more shocked than the horned boy who was still out cold. "ALL MIGHT OH MY GOSH H-HEY CAN YOU SIGN MY" izuku scrambled for his notebook only to find all might had already signed it.

"YOU ALREADY DID THANK YOU SO MUCH SIR" izuku bowed so much it was a wonder he hadn't hurt himself **"it's quite alright I'm always happy to meet my fans though I will admit ill never get used to the fainting,"** all might said gesturing towards lux. Izuku looked down to see his cousin and surrogate older brother passed out with a happy look on his face.

looks like it happened again izuku thought about the time lux had met the number nine hero ryuko tatsuma and fainted then too lux may not be a fanatic hoe all heroes but the ones he liked he really liked so this made sense. **"Well i have to be on my way I still need to turn this villain into the authorities,"** he said as he reviled he had somehow managed to shove the villain into a soda bottle "h-hey wait I have a question" izuku got up and moved towards all might as he was about to jump. Lux managed to wake up just as all might jumped away with izuku clinging to his leg … lux just had a blank stare as he watched the two sail off into the sky "shit" lux said before pulling out his phone and called Usagi "hey usa we have a problem". 

Back with izuku and all might they had just landed on the roof of a nearby building/ 

Allmight scolded izuku and was about to leave when is asked his question "c-can I be a hero without a quirk" all might froze **"without a quirk you say"** a small trail of blood came from his mouth **"shit it out of time" **he began to deflate izuku hadn't noticed until he was done talking and opened his eyes "WAH A-All might wait are you a fake a villain" izuku managed to say without stuttering too much. "Easy kid, I am all might you know those guys at pools who try to look buff by sucking the gut in its like that" all might explain much to izukus shock "now to answer your question no I don't think you can be a hero without a quirk there are some villains that a just too powerful for someone without powers to handle" he said truthfully. When izuku heard these words his heart sunk even all might even though his family believed in him even the the number one hero said he couldn't izuku just looked at his feet "having a dream isn't bad kid just make sure its realistic if you want to save someone the try for the police force they may not be appreciated but they do good work" all might said as he closed the door to the roof as he walked down the stairs he felt his pocket and noticed the villains bottle wasn't there "oh no" 

And thats a wrap i hope you all enjoyed

Also if any one had ideas for hero names for lux and usagi im all ears just refer to page one of the fic for info on thir quirks


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back again also I will be doing pairing I've already got some ideas

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**All might talking"**

_**All might thinking**_

Man to think you used to friends with that nerd katsuki one of katsuki's "friends" said as he pulled out a cigarette "that damn nerd needs to learn his place" bakugou said as he kicked a bottle of green stuff "and what have I said about smoking if we get caught then my future goes up in flames too you idiots" he yelled and noticed their faces they were scared "what the hell are you two looking at". "Oh a new meat suit with a fun quirk" was all bakugou herd as he turned around

**Usagi's Pov a few minutes later**

To say usagi was having a bad day would be an understatement not only was izu who knows were but a villain was attacking the area they were in _great just great she_ thought and looked to see lux wearing a pair of headphones he used to help calm down when his instincts flared up. The sludge villain had shown up after lux made his way there after calling usagi about what had happened with izu and was outside the arcade they were in and tearing up the place "oh man this day can't get any worse" she said and lux deadpanned a look towards her "relly" he said.

**Izuku's Pov**

Izuku had been walking with his eyes to the ground _who are you kidding you knew this was the truth but you just couldn't believe it and dad put his belief in you _those were the current thoughts going through his head. As he walked he noticed a crowd and walked over _another villain must have shown up _as he wedged himself through the crowd. When he got to the front of the crowd what he saw caused his eyes to widen in horror it was the sludge villain and he had another victim _but how I thought all might caught him_ he thought but then remembered when he had grabbed on to light _it must have come out while I was holding on this is my fault _he thought and looked down none of the heroes could do anything against the villain and his captives quirk izuku looked up and saw the person who the villain had caught it was katsuki. 

Izuku shot towards the villain running as fast as he could ignore the hero's calls for him to stop

"That brat again," the sludge villain said as he took notice of izuku and tried to attack. _crap what should I do oh wait page twenty-five that's it _izuku thought and then threw his backpack at the villains face hitting the villain in his eye when a book had fallen out right into it causing the villain to lose his hold on bakugou. Bakugou saw izuku and yelled "Deku what the hell are you doing here" izuku had managed to get to him and began clawing at the slime "I don't know my legs just started moving on their own," he said memories of his life began flooding through his mind "kachan I couldn't let you die" he said as the villain swung his arm to attack izuku and screamed "damn you".

**Lux's Pov**

_Move damnit _lux thought as his body refused to listen his instincts screaming danger "IZUKU" he looked to his left to see usagi horrified and looked back in time to see why. he just saw izuku rush in towards the villain he was about to die. 

lux wanted to move to try and save him but he couldn't his body wouldn't let him. He saw the villain swing its arm _MOVE DAMNIT PLEASE I CANT LOSE ANYONE ELSE _he screamed inside his head as the villain struck causing a huge explosion but instead of an injured izuku someone stood there blocking the hand **"I really am pathetic I told you what it meant to be a hero but it seems I wasn't living up to my own ideal's"** All might said and then grabbed izuku and kastuki by their arms **"Heros are always putting their lives on the line to save others that is what makes a true hero" **all might yelled and reeled back his arm "damn you all might" was all the villain could say before all might punched him** "Detroit smash"** the punch was so powerful that Lux had to hold on to the floor usagi had grabbed onto him as well as the punch generated a tornado.

… lux sat in silence with usagi for a moment before snapping back to reality and looking for izu and saw him being scolded by some pros but when they tried to reach him they were stopped by a cop.

"hey what gives" usagi asked the cop who responded "sorry but all civilians must vacate the area that villain is kinda every wear" gestering to the green stain that was like he said every wear "like hell my couisons over there so get out of my way" she said as she ran past him "hey wait you cant just do that" the officer yelled as ran after "well this cant end well" lux said smileing relevied that izu was okay "LET ME GO HO TRAFFIC COLERED GREEN GORILA" lux snickered as usagi was being escorted off the premisis by death arms and fallowed so she wouldent make a bigger scene then she already but not before looking back to izuku and seeing he was gone _hmm must have left after the heros were done scolding him … he beter have a good explanation or usagis gonna send him to the stratosheare _he shuddered at the thought.

**Izuku's Pov**

Izuku had left after the pros had finished scolding him for how reckless he was and praising katsuki for his quirk.

"DEKU" he heard a shout as bakugou came into view "I didn't need any help not from sone quirkless bastard like you so don't think you can look down on me stay out of my way you nerd" bakugou said as he began to walk away _well I guess I'll take more than a near-death experience for kachan to stop being himself oh well back to giving up on my dre- _he didn't get to finish that thought when suddenly **"I am here" **all might came into view "a-all might what how did you shake off all those reporters" izuku asked surprised **"HAHA I stand for justice not sound bites and-**PFTHHH" he didn't finish his sentence before spewing blood "A-are you okay" izuku asked scared by watching his hero just spew at least a quart of blood "yeah happens every now and again but that's not what I'm here for what you did back there was just plain reckless" he said wiping the blood from his chin. 

Izuku looked at the ground "and was something a true hero whould do" all might finished causeing izuku to look up surprised and said "huh" all might smirked "your legs moved on there own dident they its the same for all heros when you truly want to save some one your body will move for you" izuku began to tear up "young man you can become a hero" all might said this caused izuku to finaly let it out and begin to cry "t-thank you" izuku maneged to say threw his tears "also" all misht began "iv deemed you to be worthy of inheriting my power" … "what" was all izuku could say befor he began to mutter "b-but that dosent make sence you cant just pass on quirks it dosen make sense I mean your quirks amizing and theres alot of debate on what it is on forems onlin and-" he was cut off when all might said "creeping me out alttile look my quirk isent like others" he held out his hand and it began to radiate light "my quirk is called ONE FOR ALL" he said with pride in his voice "one for all" izuku mimiced "yes a power thats passed down from one person to the next strenghing it and I have chosen you to be its next bearer" all might continue "ill ask you this young midorya will you inherite my power". Izuku was about to say something but was unable to when he heard a shout "BULL SHIT" izuku looked back to usagi and lux usagi clearly upset "you just think well believe that load I mean how do we know your telling the truth I that little light show" she said clearly suspicious of all might "how do we know your not some shape-shifting perv who targets quirkless teens and-" lux put his hand on her shoulder "calm down sis I'm sure that's, not what's happening … i hope" izuku got to his feet and began stammering out a response "w-what no that not it r-relly i-i" all might interrupted him "don't worry young midoriya as hard as it is to believe but I am all might" he said "but all might wait what about your secret" izuku looked back to the number one hero "as much as I would have preferred it that way we've been caught so if you two don't mind please don't go blabbing about this two your friends or posting it online id like to keep this info in a tight circle if possible" he asked looking towards usagi and lux. 

"Okay" lux said without a second thought "What!" usagi said and waited looking at all might "...fine if lux believes you then I will two but you better watch it if my izu gets hurt I'm blaming you" she said hesitantly "HUH!" izuku said surprised it was hard enough getting usagi to trust you on a whim let alone lux "thank you now back to the matter at hand" all might said looking towards izuku "young midoiya will you inherit one for all" all might asked "Yes! Of course" izuku stated. 

All might grinned "good meet me a dogobah beach well start your training tomorrow" all might said 

"R-right" izuku replied as all might began to walk off before feeling a malevolent aura behind him he looked back to see usagi with a very very angry look "though I'm not going to question the all might situation anymore that doesn't excuse your little stunt earlier today so you better have a good explanation for aunty inko or your next stop is the stratosphere" she said in a low tone as she began to pick izuku up by his sides. 

izuku began to sweat profusely but heard lux say "called it and uh sorry little bro I'm not gonna save you from this one" lux grinned as the three began to walk home well izuku was being more carried then walking but heading home none the less. 

I hope you all enjoyed


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm back with another chapter and this will cover the entrance exam now i'm not going to cover izukus it's basically the same as the canon this will be mainly from lux and usagi's povs

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**All might talking"**

_**All might thinking**_

Dogobah beach

Izuku's Pov

_Why did I agree to this again?_ I thought as I pulled a fridge with all might on top of it. **"Hey hey hey it's pretty comfy up on this fridge how are you doing down there,"** all might said as izuku fell over **"you know people move these every day you know and most of them do it without super strength". **I said "well yeah but they aren't lifting it with like 800 hundred extra pounds on it" all might thought for a second _I don't weigh that much well not anymore at least … oh wait_ he remembered the other two people sitting with him on the fridge "hey I only weigh 199 pounds izu" usagi said with a huff and all might said **"and these days I'm down to 560 well in this form at least"** lux smirked and said"yeah but I'm sure I make up for that" Lux said as he scarfed down his third bowl of spicy rice he had bought from home. I sweat dropped and asked, "yeah great so why do you have me dragging trash across the beach anyway".

Only for all might to laugh as he took pictures with his phone **"look at yourself your not ready for my power"** the minute he said this I looked back at him teary-eyed **"don't get ahead of yourself I'm just saying you need to train your weak body into the proper vessel for one for all it has the power of all eight users with enough power to make a hurricane of force after all so and unprepared body couldn't handle it if I gave you one for all right now your limbs might explode"**all might said "wait seriously" I asked "youch that's brutal" usagi said shuddering at the thought "well I guess that makes sense … still doesn't make it any less scary though" Lux said as he took another bowl of rice out from his bag and began to eat "how can you eat after hearing that" usagi said as she eyed her brother Lux simply shrugged. 

"so all this pulling trash is like some hard core work out a-and your my trainer" I said as I looked up at all might who gave a thumbs up and said **"bingo but there's another reason"** he walked over to the fridge while lux and usagi walked over to izuku **"I did some research this beach used to be beautiful but the past few years this place became a dump" **i got up and looked towards the ocean "that's right due to ocean currents trash that's thrown into the ocean wash up hear" lux continued "and some dip shits take advantage of it by dumping even more garbage here illegally and people started avoiding this place" all might put his hand on top of the fridge **"heroes these days are all about being flashy and capturing villains"** all might said as he began crushing the fridge **"things were different before quirks services were what mattered back then heros did more to help the community"** he said as he completely crushed the fridge **"you will clear the entire coastline of this section of the beach that is the first step on your road to being a hero"** and after that began my 10 months of hell.

Dogubah beach

general pov

All might was driving to dogubah it had been nearing the end of the training program he had set up for izuku. As he exited his truck he heard an almost primal scream and looked up towards a mountain of trash to see izuku on top of it "oh my **Goodness"** all might exclaimed as he shifted into his muscle form and caught izuku as he fell "a-all might I did it" izuku said weakly. All might looked at the beach there wasn't a spot of trash on it _**damn kid I only asked you to clean this section but you went beyond and cleaned the whole thing**_ all might thought "damn bro I knew you could clean better than me and usagi but this is just ridiculous" all might looked back and saw lux and usagi walking up. "Izu I know you're serious about this but don't go killing yourself though I will admit it is a pretty view," usagi said looking towards the ocean. They walked down to the beach and stood before all might **"good job midoriya my boy you have not only cleaned the section of beach I asked you to but the entire beach as well and look at you"** all might said pulling out his phone and showing the picture of izuku when they had started **"this was you at the start and now your body is truly ready for one for all" **he said pointing out izuku's new muscled physique **"now"** all might said as he plucked a hair from his head **"eat this"**.

Izuku looked for a second then responded "huh" **"look in order to inherit my power you need to swallow some of my DNA" **all might explained only for usagi to stifle a giggle as lux just started laughing "well there's one way to do it but hey I'd say it's the safest option" he said as izuku ate the hair. 

U.A. entrance

Izuku's Pov

I looked up to the gates with awe evident on my face. Lux whistled and looked at their potential future school "man I knew this place was gonna be huge but still its something else to see it" he said not taking his eyes off the school "well this is where some of the best heroes come from it only makes sense this place is so cool" usagi added' "Out of my way deku" i flinched as I heard the all to familiar voice of my former friend turned bully "H-hey kachan i-i hope we can b-both do our best" katsuki just walked past looking annoyed as ever _man I was scared of kachan out of habit but I won't let him stop me_ I thought . 

"someone should tell him if he keeps making that face it'll freeze like that" lux deadpanned as they began walking towards the school _right here is where my hero's journey starts _I thought proudly before tripping on my own foot _or I can just die_. When I opened my eyes my face was not on the ground i looked up to if usagi or lux had caught me only to find them looking down worried I then looked to my side to see a nice looking brown haired girl who helped me up "I'm sorry for using my quirk on you but I think tripping on the first day would be kind of a bad omen you know well see you inside" she said in a cheery voice before walking off. I took a moment to process what just happened and the only thing I could think of was _I just talked to a girl_ he was brought back to reality be usagi shaking my shoulder "earth to izu earth to izu do you copy" she said as she continued to shake me "I think are little bro might be love struck" lux joked causing me to blush "w-what" he exclaimed as they made their way inside the building.

U.A. auditorium

Lux pov

"Okay now I think they're just showing off," I said gesturing to the large room they were currently in when someone went up to the main stage

"Hey there all you fine listeners out there can I get a HEY!" the man whose hair reminded me of an exotic bird said with boundless enthusiasm only to be met with silence "what a refined response" the man who he now knew was present mic because izuku just went into another muttering spell and began explaining the rules about the three main robots weed face during the practical.

I nudged izuku's shoulder to bring him back to reality "Excuse me" I looked back to see a tall student with glasses "on the hand out it clearly shows four robots I hope this is not an error that such a prestigious school would make" the student said while waving his arm around like a robot "and you with curly hair you've been muttering this whole time if you aren't taking this seriously then please leave" the tall boy said looking at izuku. I looked to see izuku shrink into his seat and usagi looked ready to smack the glasses guy in the face so I decided to speak up "and maybe you should shut up" i called out looking at him"E-excuse me" the glasses guy looked dumbfounded by my response "no one cared about my little bros muttering until you brought it up and you're being a lot more disruptive since you interrupted the explanation I'm sure he would have acknowledged the fourth robot in time learn to be patient before jumping to conclusions" I finished as the glasses guy sat down looking ashamed."alright settle down now, as a matter of fact, that was a good question you see the fourth is more of an obstacle and is worth zero points its best to avoid it" present mic explained 

After the rest of the rules were explained they were directed to different buses and taken to there testing sites I was in A if I was correct. after changing into a t-shirt and shorts I wandered around looking at all the different quirks however I noted the wide berth people were giving me more than likely because of how I spoke up during that one glasses kids rant that and my eyes tended to make people uncomfortable with how odd they looked but then I heard someone yell from a few feet away "HORNS" i wiped his head around to see a girl walking almost bouncing towards me she had small horns pink skin and pink hair?..._well I'm not one to judge I mean I'm pretty much a weird scaly cat thing so yeah_ i thought as the girl reached me "oh wow you even have weird eyes like me that's so cool" now she was bouncing I saw what she meant her eyes were like mine in an odd way the sclera were black instead of red and her irises were yellow instead of green. 

I thought on what to do next I didn't trust people from the start but considering my instincts aren't flaring up that's a good sign I was interrupted from my thoughts when she introduced herself "im mina ashido and from this point onwards were friends and horn buddies" she said while giving a wide grin.

_Well, she's forward_ I thought as I introduced myself "alright I'm raion midoiya but my friends can call me lux and what exactly is a horn buddy?". She smiled even wider "it's simple we both have horns and now we're buddies so horn buddies" she explained I simply smiled "makes sense," I said before they heard present mics voice yell go. I shot forward without hesitation as many other participants were just standing there I looked to see that mina took considerably less time regaining her composer from the sudden start and was skating into the exam site?. "Must be part of her quirk" I said aloud as I ran into my first batch of bots 5 1 pointers 1 2 pointer and 1 3 pointer my flames roared to life as my clawed hands nails elongated slightly and I jumped and landed on the 3 pointers and plunged my hand into its head and tour out some random stuff after that bot was down I moved onto the 2 pointers witch tried to hit me with its metallic arm but I caught it and proceeded to rip it off and use it like a club to beat it and the one pointers to scrap metal "heh this might be more fun than I thought it would be" I grinned and spotted more bots and charged towards them. 

U.A. exam observation room

general pov

"We certainly have a lively bunch this year" said a mouse thing in a suit "no kidding that rabbit girls already gotten nearly fifty points she and that explosion kid are somthin else" said a man in a cowboy hat and mask "true but I wouldn't count this young man out just yet" a guy who looked like a talking wall said gesturing to a screen with lux on it " he's been going for the largest groups and shows great control with his quirk even if his actions are … rather brutal" he said as they watch lux beat one pot with another bot "yes they truly are talented but the real test starts now," the mouse thing said as he pushed a button. 

Exam site B

Usagi's Pov 

_And here I was hoping for a challenge_ I thought as I kicked another bot to pieces it had barely been a few minutes since I had changed into a tracksuit like izu and the exams had begun and i already a forty nine points and climbing I dashed from bot to bot jumping and kicking until they were all piles of scrap _at this rate ill be done in a few minutes _I thought before a large boom echoed throughout the streets "what the heck" I said as I looked up to see the zero pointers "whoa that's a big boy" I said and was about to run when I noticed some debris falling towards a floating outfit and a guy with a tail who were helping another examine who was injured I raced over and punted a large piece of rubble away from them 

"Thanks a bunch" I looked to see the voice had come from the floating outfit "yeah thanks" tail guy agreed "don't mention it" I smiled and helped them get the injured participant near the exit but not before turning our heads turned to the sound of a towards a defining boom and a large amount of explosion. 

Exam site A

Lux pov

I had just finished off the last of the bots in the area and was about to continue when I heard a loud boom and looked over one of the buildings to see a zero pointer "damn I knew it'd be big but that's just insane" my instincts were telling me to stay away and I was fine with that but then I saw something that made me freeze the zero pointers was about to step on mina who had gotten stuck underneath a piece of a 3 pointer _not again_ I thought as I froze I wanted to help her but my instincts were screaming that it was too dangerous. The large foot was about to come down _LIKE HELL IM JUST GONNA SIT HERE AND WATCH!_ I screamed inside my head and was finally able to move again as I raced on all fours towards mina and tackled the robot piece that had pinned her allowing her to get up she began running like her life depended on in which i decided to help by grabbing her and lifting her over my shoulder "Sorry about this" I yelled as I picked up the pace and was able to dodge the zero pointers foot. When we were in the clear I put mina down and "that was... Awesome I mean you were like bam and then you… Hey, are you okay" she said looking concerned "huh yeah I feel fine why" I answered unaware of any injury "well you kinda got something on your face" mina replied. Curious I touched my face and felt something running from my nose when I looked at my hand it was red "oh I'm bleeding" I deadpanned "oh crap h-hold on let's go see if we can't find a nurse" mina said as she was dragging me off. I was about to tell her I was fine but was interrupted by a deafening boom followed by what sounded like explosions followed by present mic's voice "Times up!" 

Myderia household weeks later

Izuku's Pov 

I sat at the table looking at my food it had been weeks since the exams but my failure still felt fresh I hadn't even gotten one point I don't regret saving that nice girl but it still hurts I couldn't even control one for all and I got an earful from both usagi and mom about getting so injured lux had also gotten an earful mainly because of how he looked after mom and usagi thought he got stabbed or something. "Izuku honey why are you smiling at that fish" i heard mom asked and looked at her "o-oh sorry i was just distracted" I admitted lux and usagi looked just as worried as mom after we ate I went to my room I started thinking about all might and how I had failed him I thought about how lux and usagi must pity me I thought about how disappointed dad would be when he got back from America. then mom opened my door rather frantic "i-izuku its heer" she had a letter with U.A.'s mark on it she gave it to me. I was about to close my door before I felt someone stop it I looked to see Lux and usagi there "hey bro" Lux smiled and they came in I stared at the letter "dude it's not gonna bite you" Lux said ''I know it's just". I couldn't finish my sentence "izu weather you get in or not it wont change our opinions of you" usagi said trying to comfort me "and besides if these jokers reject you they can say goodbye to us to" Lux added which surprised me "what you guys don't hav-" usagi stopped me "yes we do izu were family and if they can't see that you've got hero material in you then U.A. is just a joke," she said and meant every word. I felt better and finally opened the letter and a dish thing came out **"I am here as a projection" **all might popped up on screen and scared the living daylights out of us "HOLY SHIT" lux yelled as he fell over while usagi had nearly hit the ceiling with how bad she jumped "a-all might but this is from U.A. I thought" **"sorry I haven't been able to contact you midoriya my boy but even I the number one hero has to do paperwork because starting this year I start as U.A.s newest faculty member"** all might announced "huh who knew" usagi said as she regained her composure. **"Hmm move it along all right fine now midoriya you scored a perfect on the written but got zero points during the practical I'm afraid even with your impressive written score it wouldn't be enough to pass"** all might said I looked to the ground lux was about to say something when all might continued **"but there's more"** I looked up "huh" **"Here take a look at this"** all might said as he pressed a button on a remote causing a screen to appear the nice girl I had saved appeared on screen "um excuse me do you know about the plain looking boy he had curly hair freckles" she was talking to present mic "I wanted to know if I could give him some of my points" the minute she said that I began to tear up "I mean he saved me and I heard him say he didn't have any points I want to make it up to him" she continued present mic the replied "no need to worry little lady that won't be necessary. All might the reappeared on screen **"being a hero is about more than just fighting villains it's about saving others and inspiring them you young midoriya ran to save her when you had no point truly a heroic act which is what we a U.A. look for as well a combat prowess so a panel of judges watch the exams and grant points for heroic acts RESCUE POINTS"** all might stated as the scoreboard appeared showing their scores **"Izuku midoriya 60 rescue points and ochako uraraka 35 rescue points" **izuku finally began crying as lux and usagi hugged him from both sides **welcome young midoriya to your hero academia"**


End file.
